Binary
Binary/Trivia belong to Skyla the SkyWing and Purplecocoa5 for the Heroes and Villains contest. Please do not use them without permission. Description Binary and Trivia are a single male dragon, made possible through multiple personality disorder in an almost Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde way, as well as minor schizophrenia. (See history) They are a NightWing/IceWing hybrid with black scales and white scales, with dulled but still present IceWing spikes. On the left, the scales are black with a white stripe running down the side, accompanied by a red eye. On the right, the scales are white with a black stripe down their side, accompanied by a piercing yellow eye. In addition, in their wing membranes, the opposite scale colors are arranged as if they were star scales. Their array of abilities is quite small, as they only have extremely weakened firebreath, occasional mindreading, but this is normally compensated for with the intelligence they sometimes obtain when the two personalities work together. This does not happen often. They also are cold resistant, despite emanating heat. Binary's personality consists of the more positive voices from their schizophrenic attribute. Because of this, they think more logically, often consider others' feelings, and are constantly fighting Trivia when they have taken over. Trivia is the more vengeful side, due to their background, and being fueled by the negative voices of their schizophrenia. They think mostly of themself, and often want to harm, or sometimes kill, others in order to compensate for the pain they went through in their dragonethood. They become very cunning during planning, and constantly overwhelm Binary, though it does not last long often. History Trivia and Binary were first born as one dragonet, abandoned on the edge of the IceWing kingdom. The dragonet was never named, as they wandered the kingdom of ice for sometime, until, starving, confused, and full of already conflicting thoughts, they collapsed in front of an igloo on the outskirts of the main kingdom. There they were taken in by an IceWing named Pyrenees, though the dragonet would remember her as "Frosty". Pyrenees, or, Frosty, raised the dragonet for two years, but she was hardly able to support them. Every day, she would steal food or gold in order to support herself and the dragonet. She refused to name him, or let him outside, lest she grow attached only to watch him be taken away because of his obvious hybrid genes. In addition to that, Pyrenees was strict with them, and scaring them with threats to prevent them from going outside. This contributed not only to the schizophrenia, but also the love the dragonet had for Pyrenees. Because, why else be so harsh, the dragonet reasoned, if Frosty didn't care about them? Despite all the safety measures, Pyrenees was unable to keep them hidden. She was caught after various accusations of theft, and taken away, leaving behind the near separated dragonet. At this point, they understood that they were the issue, as well as Frosty who was wrongfully being taken away. As Pyrenees was taken away, the escort decided to destroy her igloo, and left the skinny, dithering dragonet that would most likely die in it, assuming they would suffocate under the snow. This was not the case, as the dragonet escaped through a small hole created as the igloo collapsed, where the real conflict began. Binary and Trivia were born, though unofficially for a few years. They argued first over small things like where to go, or what to eat, but that would drive them apart further, when they began being turned away by dragons. The two that were one crossed into the outskirts of the desert, encountering a kind group, who eventually left them behind after hearing the seemingly one-sided arguments of Trivia and Binary. Disheartened, the Trivia side who at the time was referred to as "Moody", argued they should go after them and steal their supplies. The Binary side, known by Moody as Sunshine, rejected the thought, saying they should ask politely to rejoin them. The first abandonment, referred to as the "Desert Incident" was the start of many turn-downs as the two traveled from the Sky kingdom towards the south. When the SandWing War of Succession ended, as well as Darkstalker being turned into Peacemaker, Trivia was able to construct a plan. He began his series of kidnappings and occasional murders, starting from Possibility and eventually elsewhere, leaving the dragons, or, a dragon's body, in a different place every time, and only leaving a note with a series of trivia questions that would reveal the location. This was when Trivia named himself, as well as naming Binary, his logic being Binary acted and spoke like he only knew how to pronounce numbers and (in his opinion) way too formal sounding words. Binary, helpless to do anything in the periods where Trivia took over, convinced Trivia to wear a hood, for "The aesthetics and mysteriousness". In reality, in his semi private thoughts he thought when Trivia was focused on something, it was so he wouldn't be recognized by former kidnapped dragons as he went about his business in the marketplace. At those times, Trivia would snarkily comment on the customers and such. Internally, at night (or any time), the two wrestle for control, either mentally verbally, or by inflicting powerful migraines on the controlling personality. This, often conducted in private, makes for awkward scenes when conducted in public. This is where the two stand now, as Binary and Trivia fight each other, Binary trying to get Trivia to see reason, Trivia to get revenge. Gallery IMG 5814.jpg|Trivia, by Skyla the SkyWing IMG 5816.jpg|Binary, by Skyla the SkyWing Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Collaborations Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal)